XXX Joel and Ellie XXX
by XXX ShenE XXX
Summary: This is for mature readers only. Do not read unless your 18. This scene takes place in a setting were Ellie is at least 18. It just jumps right into it, so enjoy.


**I've decided to support another FanFic of "The Last Of Us". It's called "New Beginnings" and its by Bevans3315. It's a great read so I encourage you to go check it out!**

Ellie turned around and was suddenly kissed. She felt Joel's rough beard against her soft skin. She couldn't believe it he had finally kissed her. She had thought about this moment many times now. The person she intimately thought about and dreamed about was now kissing her. Ellie let out a soft moan as she enjoyed him. She felt his hands go down her back and his fingers curl at the bottom of her shirt. Quickly her shirt was lifted over her head and off her body. He gripped her hips firmly with his strong hands.

"Be gentle with me ok?" she said nervously.

Joel nodded and threw her down on the bed. He unbuttoned her pants sliding them down her legs to her feet were she kicked them off. Now just in her bra and underwear, she began to unzip Joel's jeans pulling them down with his underwear revealing his already hard boner. She griped it with her hands and stroked it a few times giving it some teasing licks. Then she started to suck on the head just a little and then gradually sizing as much as she could in her mouth. Joel groaned in pleasure as she sucked him. She used her whole mouth as she gave him the wettest blow job of his life. He hit the back of her throat and she let him stay there which drove Joel crazy. She continued to suck him until suddenly Joel pulled himself out and lifted Ellie to sit on top of him. Quickly her underwear was stripped off revealing her ass and pussy. Her grabbed her ass firmly and rubbed her pussy. She could feel the head of his penis touching her and urging her to take it in. Joel seized her at the hips and started to pull her down on it. She felt the massive thing begin to go inside her. It hurt a bit with just having the head in. She squirmed a little but he held her firmly. He kept slowly putting himself in as Ellie felt the walls of her vagina stretch with pleasure. Then, when Joel was half way in with out warning he trusteed all the way inside her. She gasped in shock and pain as he started to move in and out of her. The pain slowly began to subside as she started to feel more pleasure. She started to rock her hips with his motions. Joel started to go a lot faster making her moan that much more. He picked her up and leaned her against the bed and started fucking her like a dog. He was really doing her hard now when she started to feel him swell inside her.

"Ellie im gunna…"

She realized what he meant and as soon as he pulled out she grabbed him and stroked it until he finished all over her breasts. Thinking it was over she started to say..

"Well that was fun, maybe next time…"

When suddenly she grabbed by both her shoulders and flipped around belly first on the bed.

"Joel what are you doing?"

She felt his penis drift up the back of her thigh and to her ass. She started to realize what was happening when suddenly she felt him press against her button.

"Owe, Joel wait!"

"Your really tight aren't ya" Staring down at the young perky ass and thighs she had.

He pressed again but harder getting inside her a little bit.

"Owe! Wait Joel maybe we should…"

Joel thrusteed again working his way inside her, Ellie squirmed and kicked a little but he held her down firmly as he kept working his way into her. Ellie could feel him getting more inside of her asshole. There was nothing she could do and she could feel the discomfort in her ass becoming greater. He kept pressing against her hard shoving his way in deeper and deeper. She could feel her ass stretching as he made room for himself. Then, with all his body weight Joel thrusted himself all the way in her ass. Ellie screamed into a pillow. The discomfort was at a high now as she squirmed and kicked but he held her down keeping himself all the way inside her.

"I can't believe how tight you are," Joel said gripping one ass cheek and rubbing it then moving his hand down underneath her hips rubbing and fingering her pussy a little bit. It felt so good to Joel. Her ass was so young and perky it was driving him crazy. He started going in and out at a steady rate. It was hard because she was so tight but as he went he started to get more friction between the two of them. The pain was great as she felt his massive cock open her. He began to thrust harder making her buns and thigh muscles burn and ach.

"ohhhh my god" she moaned.

"Harder Joel, fuck me harder." she said encouraging him

This really excited Joel as he thrusted even harder opening up her ass even more. He laid completely on top of her with his arms around her keeping her perfectly in place as he thrusted and humped her ass.

She could feel her ass hole completely stretched and her insides were burning, but it felt so good. She kept moving her ass to his thrusting motions. She loved that his entire body weight was on top of her and he was strongly holding her in place, it made her feel small and really girly. She began to feel him swell again, she tried to do something not wanting the mess, but he didn't pull out this time. He instead exploded himself inside of her, she could feel the burning inside begin to cool.

Now completely exhausted and body aching, Ellie laid on the bed naked trying to recover from the fucking she had just experienced. But she was satisfied, and Joel new it.

**Be sure to check out the fanfic "New Beginnings" by Bevans3315**


End file.
